When We Meet
by smallpeach
Summary: This is a somewhat of an AU where it is the groups first time to Florem and Ringabel and Tiz are left alone a lot more and feelings begin to form. In Ringabel's and Tiz's perspective. M for later chapters if requested this be a series. First FF.
1. Chapter 1

RingaTiz - When We Meet

Author's Note: sorry if my grammar isn't that great, and my English, but hopefully you can understand it well enough

A city coated in beautiful flowers, with each passing "flower" getting more beautiful than the next. Neon lights blinding out the stars above with different hues of; white, pink, yellow, and other pastel colors (if you have time to look up), reflecting on the polished ground. The sounds of a steady flow of crystal clear water under the ground is the city's song. It's a stunning array no matter where you look. At least, that's what here lies in this miracle journal with a large silver "D" taking over the front of it. The pages are seemingly endless. Its pages contain no more of my adventures with any woman in this blossoming field. A shame, really.

We've only been here a few nights and I'm entirely captured by the lights shining in our temporary stay. If I had a choice in the matter, then I would stay here forever. Although, my fellow, Tiz, hasn't agreed so well with the opposite lighting than that of Norende. Poor fellow has bags so dark, they look like bruises. Looking at Tiz makes me tired and I'm the driving force of this group. Our stay is in a closed flower sort of structure with the scents of the cities flowers luring you in before you even step in through the door. Plenty of curtains and other detailed works of furniture coated the reception room, with no doubt our rooms were the same, royal colors of different shades seemed to cover everything. Our room was detailed with small lights to make you feel beyond relaxed during our stay. Perfect. However, the scent of flowers take over the room as well which the country-bumpkin, again, disagreed with. He claims it is too strong for his nose and makes sleep even more difficult. Tiz apologizes for it even though it can't be helped. He definitely sticks out from this city, even to his clothes, loose and lazy. Florem does not seem to be the city for him.

The girls are out getting more fitting attire for Agnés' special day. Although, I already know Agnés' answer to Edea's "fashionahbluuuuuuuh" taste. That leaves just the two of us lying on pillows for beds in complete silence. We never seem to be alone, just the two of us men. It's always the four of us and when we do separate in pairs Tiz always seems to go to Agnés. I know about Tiz but I never seem to know him as well as I know Edea. Talking to Tiz is easier said than done. What I should say is, continuing a conversation with Tiz is easier said than done. You can get him to say a few sentences at the most but he will usually go back to being quiet. You always have to be the one to talk to him first. It is always this way with him. He's too shy to break the ice.

"Still tired?" I nonchalantly ask.

"Yeah."

This again.

"Agnés and Edea will be gone awhile again. Edea really likes shopping and dragging her around."

Tiz layed on his side and flopped on his stomach to see me, his mouth half covered in the bedding,"Agnés looks fine without all that flashy stuff."

"Let some girls have a little girl time, Tiz."

His big brown eyes look up at me in wonder as if he was curious about something that was stuck on my face. "Why do you always dress so nice all the time? Your hair is always styled and you always dress so nice even though we don't go anywhere."

Tiz is always having an innocent charm to him, having eyes full of curiously and wonder. His ashy brown hair is in messy layers and spiking in every direction. His hair looks like a mop of straight hair and but it suits him. He strangely seems cute. No wonder Agnés is drawn to Tiz. "To impress someone."

"Who?" He asked in an instant. Tiz's curiosity isn't even surprising, but still alarming.

I chuckled at him and rolled over closer from my over-sized pillow bed (careful of not messing up my hair of course). My hands met my cheek and waist as I don't give an answer. Makes me mysterious, no? He gave an awkward expression and rolled over to try and get some sleep before the girls returned from their trek.

"H-E-L-L-O!" A blonde girl yelled. Tiz's efforts were in vain. He has a long night ahead of him.

My eyes strained while being closed as I awake from a deep sleep to some low, painful murmuring coming from beside me. I looked around the dark room to see if it was Edea snoring the night away again, but no. Agnés is still as quiet in her sleep as ever. I could have missed her in this room if Airy wasn't glowing beside her, quietly of course. I look to the right of me in my silent stir to see that it is the man partially sharing my floor-bed having a nightmare. Cold sweat is dripping from his face as he looks like he can't handle whatever he is dreaming about. I comb my fingers through his soaked hair that is already a terrible bed head. He must've been stirring about quite a bit already. I start scratching his scalp to see of that relieves his sleeping troubles, which to my relief if does.

Giving Tiz relief to his pain gives me a strong sense of peace of mind. I might not know Tiz as well as Edea, but I do care about him. He has a pure heart and has been nothing but good to all of us. Quite frankly, he's given this group a lot of support in keeping us calm, finding our emotional grounds. It's only the right thing for me to return the favor.

I sit up and lean my back on the wall, careful not to leave my hand from Tiz's head, and continued to twirl, comb, and play with the layered mess. Even though unconscious, he seemed to thoroughly enjoy it by his large grin and the smallest of dimples forming, showing by some lights creeping in from the cracked window. I looked around the room a second time to see if everyone is asleep, making sure it is only me that was awake. I shake my head violently. Why am I so concerned about someone seeing? I withdraw my hand carefully to not wake him up and so I can go back to sleep as I seem to be thinking unclearly. That is, if I can go back to sleep. Edea's snores rival that of a bear.

Sunlight breaks my sleep. Again I look around the room and everyone is still asleep by steady breathing (not even snoring), but I know they'll awake soon. The sunlight is already incredibly bright. I feel bags under my eyes starting to form from interrupted sleep, but they'll never be as dark as Ti- He's still asleep. Good. He isn't smiling like he was last night. It's too bad really, he has a wonderful smile that he never shows when he's awake. My hand meets his head once again to my own delight to see small dimples start to form, even better looking in the light of day. His body begins to stir and I can see his eyes start tensing as if they are about to open. I rush myself to the washroom to pretend I've been there the whole time, fixing my hair or another.

It's been a few days since we've been staying in the ever so beautiful city of Florem. We have not had such luck with the visual department for Agnés for the festival, but we still have about a week away. It's either too bold in color or too revealing for our conservative vestal. As each passing day comes and goes there is more vigor in Edea to prove Agnés is the best girl that ever stepped in these city walls. So, again, the men are left behind for feminine pursuits. As the girls are finding clothes again, I make myself useful with Tiz to eye the fashion trends and the attitudes of Florem. It is one thing to appeal to Florem through looks but another to appeal to Florem through actions. We already know the bright hues of turquoise hair dye and the overpriced hair pin (which through our funds we shall never afford), but we have to study thoroughly. Necklaces? A walk? A type of speech? Anything to win to seek out Olivia. Although, the studying is all on me as I'm the only one that really pays any attention to these insignificant, tiny, easy-to-miss details. The more we people watch the duller this vivid city becomes. Looking at women has lost some of its luster. Somehow they aren't getting myself so eager. Maybe the journal has once again proven itself to be true, even with being surrounded by the opposite sex, nothing satisfies until I've found the one woman in the world I'm looking for. Although, what's my gut is really telling me is that the women here are all starting to look the same, one after the other. Agnés already stands out in a bland way but I hope Edea can make her flashy but not repetitive. Even I am getting tired of seeing the same girl bickering over the same thing. You can only take so much turquoise hair and overpriced hairpins before you lose interest. Even so, the thought of me getting tired of the beautiful flowers known as women makes me ill. Not to mention the bright amount of sunlight is straining my beautiful fair eyes.

"Tiz. I'm going back. I don't think I'm feeling so good..." My fingers pinch the bridge of my nose to my upcoming headache.

He immediately gave a reaction of heavy concern to my sudden illness,"Are you okay? Want me to come with you?"

Brown leather gloves touch my shoulder with the most gentle touch.

"If you want to. I know trend hunting is not your thing." Honestly, I wouldn't mind the company.

Tiz flashed a strong grin,"Alright, go ahead and go back. I'll see you soon!"

He started bolting towards the town square and around the circle garden at the entrance of the city. His form of earth tones soon got lost in the sea of vibrant colors for me to stand alone in blue. It's time for myself to follow his lead, but unlike him, I'll just walk back to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: here is part two of this drabble and it is in a new perspective so the writing style will be a little different and I hope you like it. sorry if there is any major mistakes

It's a good thing the merchant is right next to where we are staying for when we need supplies or one of falls a bit ill, like Ringabel. I'm sure this remedy will do just fine but I can always get Agnés to do some white magic when they come back. Although... that will be a long time from now. Edea did say she will stop at nothing to make Agnés "the best girl compared to the other rude girls that don't even deserve a look", so they won't be back until tonight. I can imagine the back and forth bickering of: "Do it, Agnés! For Olivia!" and "Unacceptable! I mustn't!".

I somewhat hastily leave the 1,000 pg for the remedy and other supplies for Ringabel for the merchant behind the counter adorned gems head to toe with big hair to rival the loudness of the stones. This city is so different from Norende it makes my head spin. As I'm walking to the exit, I can feel the stares from other customers on me, whispering to one another. They are definitely talking about how I stick out. I can just tell. If you don't at least wear two secondary colors, then why do you even bother walking past the iron gates of the city? At least, that's how it feels. I hope stepping in short, snappy strides would make the potions I just bought clank louder so I wouldn't have to hear the whispering. I wonder if this is how Agnés feels right now.

The polished ground still feels so strange to walk on to the large fields of grass and variations of soil I grew up with. How do people not slip on the stuff? It's way too smooth for comfort. Voices of the many persons around myself are just so overwhelming that I can't seem to concentrate on what I need to think about. Lights of the city surrounds my vision, swallowing it whole. How I miss the soft echoing calls of sheep and the fireflies skipping around evenly on the pasture. I approach the steps of our temporary home and I can already feel hit in the face with floral fumes of: lavenders, vanilla, roses, and others I'm getting lost in. One scent that stands out is the delicate daisies in the wind smell light, and refreshing, just like the flowers themselves when they are growing naturally on rolling hills around my old home. Our receptionists nods at me when I walk in through the door, as I do the same, and make my way back to Ringabel.

Ringabel was not to be found in the room. There is a blank space in the middle of the litter of giant pillows we use for beds on the ground, where I put our newly bought supplies (and my utility belt). Three small windows high up cover the tops of a single wall (with thick curtains tied up on the sides) and let in plenty of sunlight to the other wise dimly lit room. Though, at night, the moon somehow perfectly aligns itself to see us in our beds. Unlike most things in this city, I actually like our room. It's the only casual thing here. My purple pillow feel like my tunic, loose, comfy, a little worn in. An embroidered blanket is thrown on top that I didn't even bother to make look all that nice. I'm just going to make it messy again soon tonight. Although, looking at everyone else's bedding, everyone is making me look like a sloppy pig.

I sigh,"Ringabel? I'm back!"

A feint yes comes from the washroom.

He'll be out here when he is ready. I guess he is fixing his hair again. Standing in the center of the room I can see a tall mirror in the middle of one wall, seeing my unkept appearance. Should I start doing something to make me look like I care? Would I look weird? Never mind that, the clothes would be really uncomfortable and not practical. Who wears a scarf when it is hot outside?* Just give me a plain shirt. My many layers in my hair don't coordinate and neither is it styled. My hair routine in the morning is waking up, and maybe brush my hair really quick if I just so happen to have a knot. Also, I'd miss out on some more sleep than I already am. Maybe I'll asked Ringabel to do it for me in my sleep. He'd probably enjoy it.

Plop! That sound is so refreshing to hear after a busy day. My hands feel so free from my thick leather gloves I wear all day that they begin drying from the thin layer of sweat they were trapped in. The feeling of cushioning absorbing you when you fall into it is only the most perfect thing. I'm not a person that fancies fancy things, but these beds are the best. They are make packed full of the most plush feathers I've ever laid on in my life.

"Hey, Ringabel! You okay? I brought some things from the merchant for your head. Hopefully it isn't too bad. We can always wait for Agnés to use some white magic when they come back." I muffled my voice into the bedding.

His voice muffled from the washroom,"I'm just fine. Just fixing my hair a bit. You know... Got to look nice."

"Mind doing mine?"

"I- Sure."

I closed my eyes to his reply. Only half of my face was sinking in my bed so I could wait for Ringabel to be done. He has to be done soon. His hair already looks just as perfect as ever. Dryness in my eyes seal my eyes shut. I'm going to stay awake. My body just feels so heavy even down to my fingertips that I feel myself going into a deep slumber. I'm going to stay up so I can sleep tonight. The muscles in my shoulders let go of themselves with each and every breath. I'm going...

...

There is an open pasture with green grass as far as the eyes can see.

A fair blue sky feels like it is painted above with gently pulled wool for clouds with it. The same gentle wool matched the sheep that littered the vast pasture behind and in front of me. To the east of me was a single, peaceful hill with a lone tree on it. The tree was nothing special in itself. Although, the simple oak tree provided the perfect shade after a long day of tending to all of the sheep on the land. Ankle tall plants were plowed through as I ran far up the hill with almost no effort. I turn behind me to a small child.

"Be careful not to fall!" A light chuckle came out afterward.

Bobbed styled light brown hair flew gently in the summer wind with a gentle laugh flying with it. He was much shorter than myself not even half of my height. Although, we had those same brown eyes that look at each other when the small boy tripped into a small patch of dandelions. I knew he was going to be alright. It was just another day here in Norende and I hope everyday would be just like this.

My footing shook to a large deep echo far beneath me. Disoriented, I look to my hands to see colors splitting apart, reds shifted left and blues shifted right. Several booms emitted from across our peaceful pasture to the horror of my younger brother, Til. That glowing smile soon turned to a frown of terror of what was happening around us. Our world separated. Each other separated. The ground crumbling into the inferno below with only our fingers locking into place. Instead of exchanging our statements of love to one another and how we would see this through alive, turned into a death sentence for only one brother. And time and time again, my small brother fell, a life taken too soon.

There was an open ocean of black.

There was nothing. I could hear nothing. I began to walk. I began to run. I began to sprint to find my beloved brother. He has to be here somewhere.

A faint figure begins to come to focus to my eyes just on the horizon. My whole body is drenched in sweat from exhausting myself for it to be even the slightest chance of them being Til. I quickly meet up with the figure to find a dressed up gentleman with a white fur collar and bright blonde styled hair. He is sitting down on the pitch black ground with only a purple bedding beside him, an embroidered blanket tossed carelessly to the side.

Not a second sooner I find myself on this oversized pillow beside him, hair being stroked my his gentle fingers. He combs through every layer, every tangle, every single drop of sweat sticking my hair to my scalp. Ringabel is doing all of this without having question. There is no words exchanged between the both of us men but the softest of smiles. All of those gentle touches help bring me to some ease. I look into his fair eyes that look gently back down at me. His eyes sparkled more than the diamond studs he always wears. Slowly he reaches his black leather covered hand to touch mine resting on my chest, and starts leaning forward. No words exchanged. No eyes looking at one another. No heart beat. Just lips meeting one another.

I awoke.

My face was no longer face down on the pillow when I fell asleep. My face was flushed pink with remains of sweat throughout my body. One of my hands remained on my chest, the other on the floor. I stare straight up at the ceiling as if it had answers about my vivid dream. What brought on such a complete turn in dreams? Sweat from my back made it is disgusting to sit up and feel the wet shirt re-hit my drying back. I need a bath for sure. It should clear the mind as well as clean me off. My boots gently make noise on the firm carpet as I approach the washroom and Ringabel swiftly exits the room. His hair looks more perfect than normal (How much time DID he spend in there and who is he impressing this time?). When I look to my immediate left into the small mirror I notice my hairs layers are perfectly following one direction. Not a hair out of place.

*this is in reference to a party chat conversation with Edea and Ringabel saying Tiz should be more fashionable. In the end, he objects to it all and questions why someone would wear a scarf in the middle of a hot day. Ringabel quickly reminds Tiz that beauty is pain.


End file.
